Kidnap goes wrong
by bex666bex
Summary: Why is it that DNA from a couple who kidnapped a child a year ago in New York is found at the murder scene in Las Vegas? It is up to the two teams to work together and try to figure it out before it happens again. TELL ME IF YOU THINK I SHOULD CARRY ON


Greg Sanders sighed and looked up at D.B Russell "When are the New york team arriving?" Russell looked at his watch and told all of those who were gathered in the staff room of the Las Vegas crime lab "They will be here in about 5 minutes" He walked around the table and in front of each person he put a folder and he also put a few extra folders on the table "In these folders there is all of the information on this case. It includes all of the information about the girl Annabelle Hart and the couple that the New York team think kidnapped her and killed that little boy here two days ago"  
>Sara Sidle opened the folder that was in front of her and then back up to Russell "Rachel Holmes and Steve Holmes both of there DNA was found at crime scene in New York and the murder scene in Vegas." Just as Sara was finishing a group of people walked through the door and they all smiled at once. "You must be the NY Team" Nick Stokes addressed them. Mac Taylor stepped forward "I am Detective Mac Taylor and i would like to thank you for letting us come here to help out" Russell held his hand out to make and walked over to Mac "Hello. We know that it is only right for your team to be involved as it did start in New York. Oh and i am D.S Russell but everyone just calls me Russell." Greg and Nick laughed "Some people also call him the guy that likes to lay on the floor in murder scenes to get into the mind of the victim or sometimes if we are lucky he plays get in the mind of the killer" Greg said while he was looking over the people that had just entered the room. Then his eyes landed on a beautiful womans faces and he let his eyes rack over what she was wearing then he noticed her bump. Lindsay Monroe caught his gaze and the raised her eyebrow at him. "This is Stell Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsay Monroe and Adam Ross" Mac told them as he said each name he pointed to the person. Danny Messer stepped forward "We should think about getting to this case" Russell nodded and motioned to the spare seats that the table "A very good idea" The NY team took there seats and picked up the folders there was on the table. Lindsay looked at the crime scene photos "So we are thinking that it might be a kidnap gone wrong?" She asked as she studied the photos. Sara nodded and turned to Lindsay "Yes we are treating it that was". Lindsay flipped through the pieces of paper in the folder "Hair from the Holmes couple was found on floor of the child's bedroom and also Steve's blood was found on the window that was used to break in. Is the crime scene still sealed off?" She kind of mumbled. "Yes it is and we was thinking that a trip to the scene would be good for you guys" Mac slightly nodded then looked at Danny then Lindsay "You guys go and get as much information from it as you can and also get a few pictures of the surrounding homes and area" They both nodded and stood up well Danny stood up and Lindsay was helped up a little by Danny. Russell looked at Nick and Greg "Go with them and fill them in on everything"<p>The four of them got in a car with Danny and Nick in the back and Greg and Lindsay in the front. They was driving down the road from the Crime Lab when Lindsay sighed "Wow the heat here is crazy. I feel like i am going to melt" Danny laughed and shook his head "Well it is frezzing back in New York so it is so nice to be in the warmth for once" Lindsay smiled and turned to him "I bet that we are going to really miss being cold in a few hours" Danny shook his head "I do not think so as i love the heat" Nick looked from one to the other "If you want heat then you should go out of town and then you will feel heat. We all hate doing crime scenes out there are you get so hot and sticky and it is really not easy to do the work" Lindsay smiled "Well i bet that it is easier than doing a crime scene in the falling snow and frezzing cold" Greg smiled "I have never ever done a crime scene in the snow." Lindsay closed her eyes "I hate doing this job whenever it involves children getting killed" The other two nodded and then it went quiet for a few minutes. <p>


End file.
